We're Parents Now
by Calzona4ever
Summary: Arizona and Mark try to work together as a team throughout Callie and Sofia's recovery from injuries resulting from the Car crash. This is my first every FanFic. Still trying to get the hang of it. I would love to continue this story so review and help me out guys! Thanks!


Arizona and Mark- work as a team after the car crash that injured Callie and Sofia.

'Robbins'!

Arizona felt her head become very heavy and unsteady as she tried to focus on the figure standing in front of her. Her eyes fluttered open with a struggle.

'Robbins, I got this. You need to get some decent sleep' Mark suggested in a low and forceful voice which annoyed Arizona.

'Hmmmm' Arizona cleared her throat and swallowed back the tears that automatically came as she sees her girlfriend lying there still and damaged. 'Um… how is she? Was there any change over night?' referring to her newborn, baby girl.

'No. No change, but she's stable' trying to reassure Arizona and himself that their daughter will be fine.

'I'm going to go see her, can you stay with Callie while I'm gone?'

'Robbins, you need sleep' Arizona was taken aback by how concerned Mark was about her.

'No, I'm fine'. The drop in her voice suggested otherwise.

'You're not. Just go, you need sleep. I can watch them'.

'No. No. You know what I need. I need her to wake up. I need to see her smile again. I need her to open her eyes. I need our daughter to be fine. I need everything to be okay'. She was out of breath and shocked that she was able to tell Mark Sloan what she was feeling. 'What I don't need is sleep'

All that mark could do is nod and agree that everything needed to turn out fine.

'Okay. I can sit with her'

'Thanks Mark' Arizona replied with a smile appearing from the corner of her mouth. She had had no reason to smile, but the effort that Mark was making to take care of her, she thought she could shed some light on her relationship with him.

Arizona walks silently towards the NICU where she was going to see her daughter for the first time since she found her heartbeat. The feeling of people looking and staring at her as she walks through the corridors of the hospital overwhelms her with the feeling that she has lost everything she ever had in the world.

Without knowing it she had made it all the way from Callie's room up to the NICU where she was confronted by the doors that lead through to the NICU. She meets eyes with Addison who was just finishing her post OP notes on her daughter's delivery.

'Arizona? How is Callie? Is she awake yet?'

Arizona looked deep in to Addison's eyes tying to find the strength to speak without bursting in to tears.

'She…ummmm…' she signed in defeat as though she had given up. Arizona shook her head and spoke to the ground in disappointment 'No change'.

'I'm sorry' Addison went to sympathise with Arizona by reaching for her shoulder to comfort her, but Arizona pulled away as she didn't want anyone to act like Callie was dead. 'I have to go back to LA in a few hours. I will stop be Callie's room on my way out to say goodbye'. Addison was afraid to approach Arizona again as she didn't want to set off the water works. 'I am sorry for what happened. But your baby is stable and she will need around the clock care for the next few months or until her lungs have developed enough so she can be away from the NICU for a significant amount of time without Bradycardia. I wish I had better news' Addison began to walk out if the NICU as Arizona faced her and spoke harshly.

'Me too.'

Arizona made her way over to the incubator where laid her own tiny human. She tried to fight back the tears as she reached out her hand to stroke her tiny arm that was so fragile.

'I love you….so much' tears began to stream down her checks as she couldn't believe she was a mother. 'I am going to protect you with all my heart'. Soft sobs escaped her mouth as she settled in for the night on the chair next to her daughters incubator. 'When your momma wakes up. Which she will because she is strong. Just like you. When she wakes up, we're going to give you a name' her sobs became louder as she was so distort over her little girl not having a name yet. 'I am so sorry you have to go through this'. Her face fell into her hands as he sobs become continuous cries.

Arizona woke the next morning with a start. She felt like something was wrong. Something was out of place. She jumped up to her feet realising what was wrong. Nothing had happened over night. Nothing was wrong. She checked her pager, her phone and emails. Nothing. Absolutely nothing had happened over night and that scared her. She checks on the baby girl. Stats where fine heart beat were better but still critical. She had the sudden feeling that her heart was going to jump out of her chest but before that could happen she broke out into a run. A run to Callie's room. She had to get there as fast as she could.

Bursting through the doors. 'What happened? Is she okay?' she hadn't realised yet but she was crying so much she couldn't exactly focus her eyes on her girlfriend.

'Huh?' Mark had obviously been asleep on the small lounge in Callie's room. 'Arizona she has been fine. She has been stable throughout the whole night. She didn't code. She's fine Robbins'. He got up to hold Callie's hand and Arizona was already by her side stroking the side of her face and pushing her hair behind her ears. Arizona forgot that Mark was in the room until he spoke. 'How's our girl going? Is she strong as hell like her mom?' Mark asked Arizona with so much pride behind his blinding concern for his daughter's life.

Arizona gave mark a little smirk. 'Sure is' as she continues to rub her wife's arm in affection and desperation for her to wake up.


End file.
